Trina Takes A Stand
by awesomelydivergent
Summary: "No one likes you", they all said in unison. Trina was tired- no she had enough. She was pushed past her limit, and promised herself that she would show them all, that she was serious. Tori, her parents, Jade, Beck, Andre, Robbie, and Cat would all face the consequences of their previous actions. Trina is done with it all.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: HEY EVERYBODY!**

**A new fanfic heading your way!**

**Okay, so I had this concept in mind, and I wanted to test it out. I always felt that Trina was never appreciated on the show, so I took the matter into my own hands.**

**Now, if you totally disagree, I get it. That's the beauty of life, everyone is entitled to their own opinions.**

**I'd like to point out that Trina may not be perfect, because in reality no one is. But she is independent, and has an everlasting confidence that I am compelled to respect. If you're looking for a couple story, you'll probably be disappointed, because this storyline will most likely revolve around Trina Vega.**

**Thank you, and I hope you like the story.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

Chapter 1- Nobody Likes Me

**Trina POV**

* * *

_When someone had enough of being lied to,mistreated,mislead,or tired of feeling neglected, nothing can stand in the way of them leaving you._

_- Unknown_

* * *

Beck and Jade were fighting, again. And once more, they were using our house as a battlefield. I understand that they're Tori's friends, but they don't respect her, our family, or me.

Me. Trina Vega.

Anytime Tori has her friends over, they always find a way to ridicule me, and make me feel unwelcome in my own house. Not only that, but they have even influenced Tori into thinking that.

It wasn't always like this.

"Tell her _why_ you didn't invite us to play." Beck demanded. Ugh, I forgot that we were playing poker. It doesn't strike me at first why he would be asking that, that narcissistic fool. Beck and all of them are like that, thinking that his constant fighting with Jade puts him away from his friends. One day he, and the rest of them will learn that friends don't always want them around.

Tori, being the one to act stupidly under pressure replies, "Well... 'cause...we were...planning your surprise party...?". Jade questions with an immediate 'what', and everyone looks at each other, not one wanting to break the news.

Cat, Robbie, Tori, and I all stayed silent, while the wonkiness was getting to Andre. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and belted out, "Alright! We didn't invite you guys to play because you two are always screaming at each other, and it makes everybody feel awkward, it makes Cat faint, and sometimes it makes Robbie cry!"

Robbie seemed like he would cry easily, so he attempts to man up, "One time! I cried one time!"

Rex corrects him, "Six."

I raise my left eyebrow at this, "Six times!" Now that seems more reasonable.

Beck's face contorts and he yells back at Jade, "See?! We fight so much, even our _friends_ don't want us around."

The next statement hurts beyond imagination.

"Tori's not my friend, I only tolerate Robbie, no one likes Trina, and Cat's basically a pet." To be honest, I expected this from Jade. What I didn't expect was for no one to defend each other.

At this point, I can't hold this in any longer and steam, "What the hell is your problem? You wanna have a fight with your boyfriend, go ahead. But why do you have to bring all of us into it?"

Before Jade can a loop hole in what I just said, I continue, "Tori has been there for you Jade, lots of times. What's your deal with Robbie, he didn't do anything. And Cat is just like the rest of us, so lay off."

Beck and Jade take a moment to consider this, and she lashes out, "Who asked you, grunch?" I defended everyone, but as soon as the words left the goth girl's mouth, everyone was quiet.

It took me a few seconds to register that what they always said about me, _"no one likes you"_, was true.

And I snapped.

"IF YOU HATE EVERYONE SO MUCH, WHY ARE YOU HERE? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?" I pause and take a breath, "You don't even have the freaking decency to respect my family, or me. All those times, you guys would always say how no one enjoys having me in their company, and even though I find myself in situations with you guys, I respect you all, and I stick up for you. How many times have you done that for me? I'm not going to ignore the fact that I am not perfect, but I try and make an effort to get you guys to like me. But no matter what I do, I am a 'grunch' in your eyes. I'm sick and tired of it. Everyday I think to myself, maybe today will be different. Maybe my sister's friends will like me. Maybe my sister won't think badly of me. But no. I'm always wrong."

Jade thinks for a moment, "No one likes you because you're unlikable. Plain and simple like that." She then smirks at me, as if she had won the battle.

The war persists. "IF YOU DON'T LIKE ME OR TORI, THEN WHY ARE YOU IN OUR HOUSE? GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL CALL THE FREAKING POLICE! GET OUT!"

"You can't just kick them out like that!" Guess who, that's right, my own flesh and blood. I should've seen that coming, stupid.

My attention is directed at my sister, and I back up myself, "This is my house just as much as it is yours. I won't stand having your friends disturb the peace with their stupid screaming matches, and I don't have a problem reporting assault."

Tori remains silent after my outburst, and Jade angrily stomps out of the house, slamming the door on the way. Beck is about to make his way towards the game table, but thinks better and announces that he is leaving.

The tension in the atmosphere is too tense, and I am obviously to offended to talk to the rest of them. Tori starts, "Trina, I-"

"It's nice to know that I have a sister that I can count on." My words are laced with sarcasm, however Cat doesn't understand that this would be a good time to shut up.

"One time, my brother-" I cut off Cat harshly.

"You know, maybe I shouldn't have told Jade off for talking like that to you. Maybe you are just a pet." Cat begins to tear up at that, but no one bothers to comfort her. I dismiss myself and climb up the stairs. No noises are heard from downstairs, so I make my way into my room, and lock the door behind me.

_Maybe I need a personality make over..._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I might have to repost this chapter- just saying. With all the extra time I've had, this was all I could come up with, so as you could guess, I'm facing major writer's block. **

**So, like I said, if I come up with a better idea, I will rewrite chapter 2. In the meantime, I accept any suggestions, so feel free to inform me. Though don't be offended if I don't use your idea, because I can only incorporate so much into the story. **

**Oh wow listen to me go, I sound so arrogant. People suggesting ideas to me, for those of you who have read this story, I thank you. It's kind of obvious that I'm not a big-time writer. Mostly because most of my best ideas come to me in the shower, and by the time I get my hands on my laptop the ideas fly out of my mind. Really sad.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

Chapter 2- 

**Trina POV**

* * *

_"The sun shall always rise upon a new day and there shall always be a rose garden within me. Yes, there is a part of me that is broken, but my broken soil gives way to my wild roses." _

_C. JoyBell C._

* * *

Well, this is the only time I'll have to think deep thoughts. Might as well do so.

_When did the hating all start?_

I wasn't always treated like a pushover, there was a time where I was pretty popular...in Sherwood. So, is that it? When I came to Hollywood Arts, everyone started to dislike me?

No, people weren't very fond of me, but they had respect, or at least more than what I have now. So what happened?

_Tori._

That's when everything turned upside down. When she started going to HA, it was my undoing.

_But why?_

Tori and I used to be joined at the hip, and we were inseparable. We would always hang out together, do everything together, and she would always ask me for my opinion on everything, dresses, clothes, boys, etc.

_What changed?_

I can feel the answer, it's so close. All of a sudden, I hear a bang coming from downstairs, most likely Tori and her friends attempting to put the poker table away.

Then it hits me.

All those times I tried my hardest, trying to make myself loved, it was Tori's friends that put me down. And it was Tori too.

Usually, I just suck it up and move on with my life. But I'm tired of it all. Why should I have to put up with all the nonsense they drag me into. Always, they'd find something imperfect about me, and dramatize it. And every time, I would hide my feelings deep inside, and hide it with a smile. I'm not going to just blame them, my parents too.

It's not like I didn't overhear them talking to Tori, telling her to leave me in Yerba. And that time when Dad told me to choose a college far away.

I reach up to touch my forehead, and feel a little drip coming from my eyes. When I hold it out in front of me, I notice that it's black. Why am I still wearing makeup? Oh yeah, I put it on because earlier when I saw Tori setting up the table, I invited myself to play, and dressed myself up because 'the boys' were coming.

Who am I kidding, they'll never be into me, and even if they were I will myself never to date anyone who would make me experience what I am going through now.

A soothing shower is what I need right now, I won't allow myself to cry. Mostly because it's also my fault for being so overly annoying and constantly joining those who do not want me around.

Once I step into the bath, the water surrounds me, and I focus on my breathing. I should start planning what I want to do now, late is better than never. Since it's my senior year, I'll need to focus only on what I'm good at.

Collective criticism is helpful, and it's true, I can't make a living at singing. I'm not at all bad at dancing, and bottling up my feelings inside, and putting on a fake smile shows that I have good acting skills.

My original dream college was the California Institute of Arts, but I'm going to try my hardest to make my dad's wish true. An out of state college would be the best choice. I could try applying to Carnegie Mellon University School of Drama, I am good at drama.

Wow, who thought my list would contain colleges that, I, probably couldn't get into.

But it's worth a try.

* * *

I haven't left my room in a couple of hours, and I don't plan on doing so until I finish all my homework. It didn't take long for me to complete the assignments for AP Calculus, and AP Physics, but AP language is where I suck at the most. The suckiest.

_Why couldn't that be a word?_

Stupid grammar rules. Now would be a good time to get some water, I am dying of thirst. My appetite is gone, so I'll just skip dinner tonight.

As I make my way downstairs, I hear Tori, Mom, and Dad talking in the kitchen. I try to make my way back to my bedroom, but I have to come out eventually. _It's now or never._

It appears that no one notices me until I pull open the refrigerator and grab a cold Poland Springs water bottle. _Mmm, fish pee. _The stupidest thing I've ever heard.

"Oh Trina, you're here. Come sit down, I think we should all talk." My mom addresses me, patting the chair next to her. Tori doesn't look at me, and my dad holds onto her hand. I can't believe they're taking her side, they're so clouded with biased opinions on me.

"There's nothing to talk about." I say simply. My mom raises an eyebrow, and folds her hands in her lap like she always does, when she is impatient.

"Trina, don't you think you were being a little unreasonable earlier today? Tori told us you-" I cut my dad off before he can finish.

"You know what's unreasonable? Baiting your daughter to dump her sister in a foreign country. Telling your daughter to go to a college far away from her family. I think that's unreasonable." Dad is about to say something, but rethinks what I said. Mom doesn't make a move either, and Tori remains frozen in her sleep. I can't help but continue, "You guys think that I'm mean, well then what about that time I drove all the way to a factory just to get you solvent for your makeup? Or how about all those times you would come to me and cry all your problems out to me, Tori? You know what, you wouldn't have even gone to Hollywood Arts if it weren't for me. You all say that I'm obnoxious, rude, and talentless, and even if the first two are true, do you all think that lowly of me, talentless? And that time my fazzini boots arrived, and were thrown at my face, Tori, you and you're friends just laughed? When was the last time you saw a performance that I was in, that Tori wasn't in?" All my thoughts are put into words are all jumbled, but I am far beyond caring. I take a breath, "And even if that's not enough, are you all that perfect, Mom, Dad, Tori? For years, I tried changing myself to please you all, because I was never good enough, but lately I've realized, that you'll never change. You're all biased, and the first time I stand up for myself, I'm the one being unreasonable?"

Minutes of silence passed by, and the house was so quiet, that you could hear a pin drop. Before I was going to leave to the comforts of my bedroom, I sternly said, "Yeah, that's what I thought."

That wouldn't be my last confrontation.


End file.
